


Snow Falling (fan art)

by look_turtles



Category: Person of Interest (TV), due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 14:03:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16641570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Dief and Bear watch the snow fall





	Snow Falling (fan art)

[](http://s237.photobucket.com/user/love_JackIanto/media/85D87F1D-5FD7-4538-AB6B-49773944242F_zpsbzu1myla.png.html)


End file.
